Snorlax
Snorlax is the Sleeping Pokémon from the first generation of Pokémon. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Big The Cat vs Snorlax (Abandoned) * The Blob VS Snorlax * Snorlax vs Majin Buu (Abandoned) Possible opponents *Sans Death Battle Info: *#143: The Sleeping Pokemon *6'11 | 1014.1 lbs *Not satisfied until it eats 900 pounds of food. *Held item: Chesto Berry or Leftovers *Ability: Thick Fat - Resists Fire and Ice moves. Moves * Headbutt: Headbutts the foe, sometimes making the foe flinch rendering it unable to attack for a brief period of time. * Rest: Puts Snorlax to sleep, curing status effects and healing health. * Yawn: Makes opponent drowsy. * Snore: Releases deadly sound waves. Only used when sleeping. * Body Slam: Slams its body, sometimes paralyzes foe. * Sleep Talk: Uses random move it already knows. Only used when sleeping * Mega Punch: It throws a punch at the opponent with all of it's physical strength. * Mega Kick: It throws a kick at the opponent with all of it's physical strength. * Giga Impact: As one of the strongest pokemon moves, it charges at the opponent with all of it's power and energy. ** Pulverizing pancake: A Z-move that's exclusive to Snorlax. It's a much stronger version of Giga Impact, allowing Snorlax to blitz his opponent and attack them with full force. * Hyper Beam: One of the strongest pokemon moves. It charges up a beam out of all it's energy and blasts it at their opponent. * Ability: Thick Fat: Reduces damage taken from fire/ice-type attacks or any attack related to the two types. Stats *'HP': 160 (430-524 when at lvl. 100) *'Attack': 110 (202-350 when at lvl. 100) *'Defense': 65 (121-251 when at lvl.100) *'Sp. Attack': 65 (121-251 when at lvl.100) *'Sp. Defense': 110 (202-350 when at lvl. 100) *'Speed': 30 (58-174 when at lvl. 100) *'Total': 540 (1134-1900 when at lvl. 100) Gigantamax When in this behemoth-sized form, Snorlax's HP stats, size and appearance increase drastically. It is also capable of knowing Max Moves, strong attacks for each of the 17 types that Pokemon use. However, instead of Max Strike, Snorlax has a signature G-Max move. *'G-Max replenish': This G-Max move is similar to Max Strike, but it allows Snorlax to restore any berries that have been eaten. Feats *It's health allows it to take a lot of punishment. *It's special defense works in it's favor to tank a few blows from non-physical attacks like beams. *Has the strongest stomach of any existing pokemon. Digesting moldy or rotten food will not phase it. **Even eating Muk's poison can't affect it and is just another spice to them. *Was a very adept swimmer, swimming between the Seven Grapefruit Islands. *Mega-Kicked Team Rocket so hard that they were blasting off again. *Fought in a fair battle with a giant Rhydon and won by sending it flying with a Mega Punch. *Defeated Team Rocket's super-powered Meowth and easily blasted them off again with a Hyper Beam. *Won the Rikishii Town's Sumo Conference and earned it's year-worth supply of pokemon food as a prize. **Beat a Machamp with no problems. **Held a fair battle with Raiden's Feraligatr, but won by shaking the stadium when being knocked back and pushing it off the ring. *Defeated Hypno after it used Dream Eater on it while it was asleep. *Was unaffected by Steelix's Wrap attack. **Defeated the same Steelix shortly after. *Took down Greta's Hairyama and Medicham in fair battles. *Tipped a Team Rocket mecha just by rolling over while asleep. As Gigantamax Snorlax *The pokedex itself said that this form's physical strength is terrifyingly high. Weaknesses and faults *Weak to fighting types and isn't very effective against rock and steel types. *Not very fast. *''Lazy as all hell.'' *Food usually motivates him to fight. **However this has lessened within the anime. Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:GameFreak characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Light Users Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Normal-Type Pokemon Category:Playable Character Category:Pokemon characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Giant Combatants